Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by Apocalypse513
Summary: Harry is locked in the final battle.  When he gets pushed to far he does something no wizard has ever done before, he uses power the likes of witch no one has ever seen...


1

Harry was in the thick of the battle dueling Death Eater after Death Eater when he saw something that made his heart stop, Ginny Weasley was battling Bellatrix Lestrange. He began to make his way over there. As soon as he had gotten there Bellatrix had knocked Ginny to the ground with a spell and was about to finish the job when he stepped in font of her.

"Harry!" he heard Ginny whisper.

"I don't think so," he said glaring at Bellatrix.

He watched Bellatrix give an evil sneer. She raised her wand and began sending jinxes flying left and right. They dueled for what seemed like hours constantly dodging, deflecting and firing jinxes at one another. When he finally got the upper hand, she had hesitated a fraction of a second in order to catch her breath, he struck.

Now it was her turn to be forced to the ground. Ginny ran up to hug him, but before she could do more than put a hand on his shoulder he appeared, Voldemort himself came walking up to them through the mist. Harry put an arm around Ginny and pushed her behind him.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I was wondering when we'd meet again. I see your still as foolhardy as ever. You still don't realize that I'm the better Wizard."

"Better," Harry said with a small laugh, " I doubt it."

Harry allowed himself a small smile as he heard several people snigger, for a large group of people had began to surround them now.

"Are you scared Harry, do you want to go and cry to your filthy muggle mother, I can arrange that for you, you know."

"You wish," Harry said still holding that smirk. Once again people began to snigger.

This time he saw a look of rage cross his face. No one had ever talked to him like this with out suffering for it, and he wouldn't allow it.

"You're going to die Harry, and I'm going to do it." Voldemort said in his snakelike voice.

"You can try," Harry said he could tell that people were given heart to see someone talk to Voldemort like this and not be killed instantly. _Why isn't he striking, can he be scared. _Harrywondered to himself_, No Dumbledore was the only person he ever feared but maybe just maybe..._

There stared at each other for what seemed like agesbefore it finally happened, yet when it did Harry was ready. At the same time they yelled.

"_Avada Kedavra" _

"_Expelliarmus"_

The spells met in the middle and caused an Explosion that blasted both him and Voldemort off their feet. At the same time Death Eaters ran to Voldemort helping him to his feet as Ginny grabbed Harry around his chest and pulled him up.

"Are you ok," She asked fearing the worse.

"I'm fine," he said just happy to have her arms around him. He looked back at Voldemort just as he turned toward Harry.

He said loud enough for everyone to hear. "You have an hour to meet me in the Forbidden Forest. In which time if you are not there we will strike Hogwarts harder than ever before."

With that he turned and slowly walked away, his entire Army behind him. The defenders of Hogwarts watched until they had disappeared into the Forest. Then they slowly turned and walked back to the Grand Hall.

Ginny waited until Harry got back from the headmasters office. She didn't care what he was doing she just wanted to be in his arms where she felt completely safe. She waited for at least Twenty minutes until he came walking through the doors into the Great Hall. She quickly got up from her seat and ran to where he was standing. She ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug he had ever had.

They slowly walked up to the front table where several members of the order were sitting. He sat down in a set they had saved for him. Once he sat down Ginny sat in his lap sideways and turned to face him. They began to slowly stroke each others hair. It didn't matter that half the people currently in the Great Hall were watching them, they had eyes for only each other. Ginny slowly leaned down and they kissed slowly, lovingly at first then it began to get more passionate. They kissed for what seemed like hours when they finally surfaced they were both out of breath.

He looked into her beautiful, sparkling brown eyes and said, "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry."she said and gave him another hug.

They sat there like that for a long while stroking each others cheeks and running their hands through the other's hair. When he finally looked into her eyes again she knew exactly what he was about to say and she couldn't let him do it.

"Harry please don't go, it's suicidal going there alone."she said with tears in her eyes.

"Ginny you know I have to go, it's what I've been trying to do all year. You don't understand it's got to be done like this." he said with a pleading look on his face, eyes shining with tears that are about to come streaming down his face.

"Please don't ...please," her voice barely above a whisper now.

He grabbed her, "Ginny, no matter what happens I'll always be right here," he said raising a hand to her heart.

They walked to the door, Ginny gave him a hug, " I love you Harry."

"I love you too," He said. He took a step towards the door then stopped and turned around. "Don't worry I'll come back." With that he turned and left.

Ginny watched as the person she cared so much about, the man she loved so much, walk into certain death without so much as a second thought. She began to cry uncontrollably dropping down to her knees.

Ginny watched in horror as Harry's body laid on the ground, dead. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't accept the fact that he was dead she just couldn't. She ran up to his body right behind where Voldemort was standing. As she ran she heard Professor McGonagall scream "No" then Ron and Hermione scream his name as she reached his body, she screamed his name as she grabbed the front of his robes. She bent down on her knees siting over his body.

She lowered her head and kissed his cold dead lips only there was a problem, his lips weren't cold and they were still moist, she didn't understand it. She bent down and kissed him again saying " I love you Harry".

Then something she couldn't believe happened his eyes opened a fraction of an inch and he said so quietly she almost missed it even with her head an inch from his, "I love you too." He gave her the slightest wink and then closed his eyes again as if it never happened.

It happened so fast she wasn't even sure it really did. Just to make sure she wasn't going crazy she put her hand under his shirt moving it up towards his heart to see if a beat was there. Sure enough she could feel the quick thuds against his chest telling her he was alive, she put her head in the crease of his neck and cried tears of joy. The Boy-Who-Lived had once again survived the Dark Lord.

"You see, he's dead." Voldemort had been watching her cry. "He was nothing more than a boy, there was nothing, ever, special about him.

"You're wrong," Ginny said.

He turned and looked at her "Am I ," he let out an evil laugh. "And who might you be. Ah, a Weasley no doubt, you must be little Ginny Weasley. Did you love him." He let out another evil laugh. "Come join me I've heard you were very skilled for your age."

"Never, I would die before I'd join you." Ginny said standing up now.

"That can be arranged," He hissed with a look of rage. He raised his wand about to utter the curse when several things happened at once.

Grawp cam running around the corner yelling "Hagger" followed by the Giants still alive from the previous battle. Then the centaurs came running out of the woods to defend the land they had lived on for so long.

Then Ginny heard a voice in her ear say quietly, "kill the snake." She paused for a second that voice sounded familiar. She raised her wand and whispered the curse necessary to kill it. Voldemort looked down and saw his precious Nagina dead on the ground. He let out a scream of fury and turned to see Ginny with her wand raised. But as he cast the curse something or someone pushed her down. She turned to see who it was, when she didn't see anybody on top of her she looked around confused, then it hit her _Where's Harry_. Voldemort apparently noticed too because he screamed, just as Hagrid yelled " WHERE'S HARRY." Before anyone could search for him a Giant came blundering towards them causing everyone to scatter.

Ginny got up and ran inside towards the Great Hall when she finally got there she saw fight after fight after fight. She made her way through the battle helping out were she could until she saw Bellatrix Lestrange. They locked eyes, raised their wands, and let the battle begin.

Harry had to wait for the right time before he could move. He waited for what felt like forever until the time came. He waited until everyone was in panic before he got up and put the invisibility cloak on. He walked behind Ginny and whispered "Kill the snake" quit enough so that only she could hear him. He watched her pause for a second no doubt wondering where she heard the voice before. Then she did it she killed the snake. But his happiness was short lived he saw Voldemort raise his wand, so he did the first that came to mind.

Harry jumped on top of Ginny just before the curse flew over them. He got off of her and followed her so that he could make sure she was ok. He tried to stay by her but as they reached the Great Hall they got separated. He began casting shield charms at would be victims to insure their safety before the curses hit them. He couldn't cast more than a dozen shield charms before he saw a beautiful mane of red hair moving this way and that. For the second time tonight Ginny was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. He made his way over there as quickly as he could. Just as he got within range he heard Bellatrix yell "Avada Kedavra". He did the only thing he could do...

Ginny turned to see the tip of Bellatrix's wand ignite with the green light that had killed so many before her. She knew before the curse left her wand that there was nothing she could do, she would be to slow to dodge it. But as the curse left her wand she felt a force of some kind push her to the side. As Ginny was falling she raised her wand and yelled at the top of her lunges "Avada Kedavra." The curse hit Bellatrix right under her raised arm.

Ginny was shocked, she couldn't believe she had just defeated one of the most skilled Death Eaters still alive. Then as she hit the ground she turned her head to see McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn blasted backwards, then to see Voldemort's point his wand at her. She heard someone yell "Protego" stopping the curse from reaching it's victim. Then it hit her _that voice, it's Harry._ She watched in fascination as he pulled the invisibility cloak off with a flare and raised his wand "You're gonna pay for that," he said with danger lurking in every syllable.

There were screams of "Harry," and "HE'S ALIVE," but they stifled at once. Everyone was afraid of what would happened next. Both Harry and Voldemort made eye contact then began to walk in a perfect circle.

"I don't want anyone to help, it's got to be me." Harry said, and in complete silence they could here him loud and clear. "Are you afraid Riddle, do you want go and cry to you're mother, I can arrange that for you, you know." said Harry with another smirk. She knew what he was doing, using his real name along with mocking him was sure to be unnerving to him.

She could almost feel the hatred rolling off him from here. Voldemort said "You think you're special do you, you think you're better than me. You are nothing, nothing more than the average wizard!"

"Average was it when I killed the basilisk, average when I won the Tri Wizard Tournament, average when I escaped you in the graveyard. NO!" he said rising to a shout at the end. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, afraid to even breathe.

"Average!" Voldemort screamed, "you are nothing. I will kill you tonight like I killed you're parents."

"You still haven't learned from you're mistakes, have you Tom." Harry said shaking his head and saying calmly. " You couldn't kill me then and you can't kill me now. I know things you don't, and for that I am the better Wizard. Only one will die tonight, you."

"Do you think you know magic that I don't or have a weapon more powerful than me," he said.

"I have both."said Harry seeing shock then something else cross his face, he was afraid. Everyone else seemed to have seen it too for there was a sharp intake of breath.

He quickly rearranged his features saying, "Is it love again, Dumbledore's solution to everything?" he said

"That's what saved me tonight, and that what's going to kill you," Harry said with a slight hiss still clearly audible to everyone.

"You will not win tonight Potter," he said softly.

They continued to walk that perfect circle. Until Harry stopped walking and turned to face him saying quietly, "It all comes down to this, all those years you hunted me, tried to kill me, doing anything you could to get to me, yet you hesitate tonight. Is it because you're afraid Riddle." With that Harry struck so fast Ginny could barely see it.

They fought for what seemed like hours, twisting and turning trying to get away from the others jinxes. They were fighting so fast that she could hardly keep up with what was going on. As they fought a number of Death Eaters slowly moved up to the front, but nobody saw them, they had eyes for only two people. Ginny watched fearing that the love of her life would slip and fall causing his death and the death of everyone here, but it never happened. Everyone seemed to take a sharp intake of breath as Harry Twirled his wand around saying, "Expelliarmus."

Then in one fluid movement he turned and caught the wand as it fell right behind where he was standing. Then spun around and hit Voldemort with a spell so powerful the air seemed pop. Everyone watched as Voldemort fell as if in slow motion.

Harry walked up to Voldemort and levitated him so that everyone could see him and said softly, "You see, he was only, ever, just a man." With that he threw Voldemort's body in the air turning his back on him as he did it. Then with a flare he turned and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA." There was a cheer as everyone watched the curse hit him in the chest.

Ginny went to run up to him but before she could even get to the stairs she herd someone yell, "Stun him." She watched in Horror as twelve stunners hit Harry's shield charm he had conjured in a desperate attempt to save himself, though the shield kept him from being stunned it didn't stop him from being knocked down. Ginny got there and threw herself on top of him muttering the counter charm to try and bring him back to consciousness, but it wasn't needed. She threw her arms around him as she saw him stir feebly. "Harry, are you ok? Harry can you hear me?" she said.

He slowly opened his eyes and said quietly, "I'm fine, but twelve stunners isn't exactly meant to be a health charm."

"Harry, I thought you where dead that's enough kill someone."she said with tear streaming down her face while holding the front of his robes.

"I'm not just someone." he said with a grin, "Everything's fine it's gonna be ok."

But just as he said it a Death Eater pulled Ginny by the arm back to where he was standing before, right in front of the whole crowd. Ginny watched as several people tried to run to help or cast spells at the Death Eaters, but they were back hitting some kind of invisible shield.

The Death Eaters holding Ginny watched as Harry slowly got to his feet obviously still shaken from getting hit with twelve stunners. When Harry could see him clearly the Death Eater said, "Now you're going to watch as someone you love gets tortured and killed."

Harry said with a strong, threatening voice, "You hurt her, and you'll die."

The Death Eater looked at him and laughed pointed his wand at Ginny and said, "Crucio."

It was unbearable pain unlike any she hade ever felt before. It was as if her very veins were on fire. When she thought she was going to die from the pain alone it stopped. Something had happened to Harry while she was being tortured, his hair was blowing as if there was a breeze only there was one problem, the air was still. He seemed to glow like a golden light was emanating from him. Then his eyes went from green to gold. He started to speak in powerful yet a slightly demonic voice. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not...and either must live will the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." The Death Eaters struck out of fear. Twelve more curses sent flying right at Harry.

With one wand he blocked all twelve and with the other, he pointed it at one of the Death Eaters at the end and launched him thirty feet in the air. Then using the other he slammed him against the wall letting him fall the rest of the thirty feet. He hit the ground with a bone crunching thud.

He hit another and another, each one falling to their demise as the curses hit them. Several others died trying to bring him down, another got slammed against the wall breaking his neck. Others fell, one as gashes began appearing all over him, others as they were hit with curses so powerful their bodies ceased to exist. He fought and killed all of them, blocking jinxes at the same time until there was one left, the one who had tortured Ginny. He turned to run away but Harry was to quick, with a flick of his wand he sent him soaring back to face him. He walked up to the lone Death Eater until he was ten feet from him. "I warned you not to hurt her," he said his voice rapidly returning to normal until he said the last three words in nothing more than a whisper, "They say you're life flashes before you're eyes when die, tell me, what do see."

Harry raised his wand, and everyone watched in amazement. A Golden light started to swirl in a vortex at the tip of the wand. A great ball of flames erupted out of the end of it. The air around the spell shattered as it soared through the air. As soon as the spell hit him the room erupted with cheers.

Harry started to feel faint, he felt his knees begin to buckle. He tried to see what was happening but his vision was swimming, he couldn't keep his head straight. He felt his knees slam hard against the floor. He started to slip away from consciousness, exhausted from using so many spells of such power. He felt a pair of arms slip around his shoulders, he fought hard against the darkness that was sure to consume him. Finally he came around and opened his eyes. He could see Ginny an inch from his face saying, "You did it, I can't believe it, you did it." the rest of her words were drowned by the amount of noise from people cheering, clapping, and hollering.

After the noise had subsided by just a little Ginny said, "How did you do it? There's never been anything like that happen in wizarding history."

"It was love, I couldn't bare to see the person I cared most about hurt or taken from me. It happened because I love you with all my heart," he said.

"But Sirius and Dumbledore, you loved them too."she said with look of confusion.

"Yes I did, but how much I love you will never compare with how much I love anyone or anything else. If you let me I would like to show you how much I love you for the rest of our lives." he said while dropping to one knee and holding up a box with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen or will ever see. "Ginny, will you marry me?" He asked not caring that there were hundreds of eyes on them now.

Ginny looked at him with tears starting to leak out of her eyes and said, "Harry, I would love to." Then she gave him a huge hug that turned into a long, loving, passionate kiss. They finally pulled apart when they heard several people wolf whistle and looked around to see Hermione beaming with tears in here eyes, being held by Ron who was smiling. They looked for her parents and found Mr. Weasley smiling and gave Harry a nod of approval as they made eye contact. He was holding Mrs. Weasley who was crying silently wiping tears of joy out of her eyes. They saw the rest of her brothers Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill all of which were smiling and clapping along with everyone else.

She leaned close to him putting her mouth on his ear tickling him and said quietly so that only he could hear, "On one condition, you sleep with me tonight, and get your first chance to prove exactly how much you love me," she said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

He looked at her and started to smile, "Whatever you want love."

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was at the Burrow. Harry looked across Ginny who was sitting on his lap and said, "By the way Ron congratulations."

"Well I couldn't let you show me up again could I, so I figured you got Married, why not my turn." he said with a smile on his face and turned to kiss Hermione who hit him on the arm with a playful swat. "What, you know I love you," he said and gave her a kiss.

At that Harry looked at Ginny shaking his head and gave her a kiss. It was two and a half years later and life was perfect for him and everyone else.


End file.
